Standing Brave
by Rosie01
Summary: Very new to fanfic. My very first fic. Lindsay gets a new assignment. D/L
1. Chapter 1

Very new to fanfic. I do not own CSI:NY or its characters (I wish I owned Carmine :D). The rich guys at CBS do. Hope that you all enjoy.

Lindsay had come to the realization that Danny was not going to come back to her and their budding relationship. Her heart ached. She didn't know what to do. She continued working at the lab but that was getting harder every day. Seeing Danny there but, not really there was difficult. She wanted to run up to him and beg him to snap out of the depression he had been in since Ruben died and let her love him. He pretty much avoided her all the time except for when they were working on a case together which didn't happen that much anymore. In fact he pretty much avoided everyone. She tried keeping busy. She and Stella would get together and go out or have a Girls Night at each others apartments but, no offense to Stella's company; she just wanted to be with Danny. He was her Prince Charming with a bruised heart at the moment.

Lindsay was walking down the hall of the lab thinking about Danny and looked over to Mac's office. She saw him and what looked to be military brass talking. Just as she was walking by, Mac caught her eye and motioned her to come inside. When she got inside Mac started to make the introductions. "Lindsay this is COL. Hall, LTC Renner, and MAJ Krandall, gentlemen this is Det. Lindsay Monroe on of my best CSI's. Lindsay these gentlemen need our help or rather Crime Scene Investigators help."

"Det. Monroe we need help in training our army to do what it is you do," said COL. Hall.

"What do you mean sir?"

"Lindsay, the army would like a team of CSI's to train their men how to investigate a crime scene. So many terrorists are getting away with their crimes that the army would like to see how we catch the bad guy. They have chosen the NY crime lab and a few others around the country to take on the training. With my former military background I am going to be one of the CSI volunteers."

"Mac what does being former military have to do with training? Wouldn't we just train the soldiers and let them go?"

"No Lindsay. Since we usually only investigate murder crime scenes those who volunteer to do the training would actually have to go to the where the soldiers are."

"You mean that you are going to Iraq Mac?'

"Yes Lindsay that means I am going to Iraq and I need another volunteer. I would like

you to think about accompanying me."

"Mac I uh … I'm uh going to have to think about this. I just don't know."

"Well go ahead and think about it Lindsay, but you'll need to let me know by the end of the day tomorrow because we would need to leave in a week. I know that this would be a big decision for you."

Lindsay left his office slowly and made her way down the hall to her shared empty office. Danny had made himself scarce again. Inside Lindsay was torn. What should she do? Going to Iraq and teaching some soldiers new techniques was not that simple. What about family, work, friends, and her apartment? Most importantly what about Danny? He might need her. But another part of her was honored that Mac would think she was a good enough CSI to take on this assignment. She was even a little excited to be asked to help serve her country this way. What to do?

The next day Lindsay walked right into Mac's office with purpose and told him "yes I want to volunteer."

"Are you sure Lindsay? I don't want you to make any rash decisions because of what is going on between you and Danny."

"Mac I have gone over this decision backwards and forwards and I truly believe in what this assignment will accomplish. I spoke to my family and while they are concerned they know that I am doing this for a good reason. My landlord said that I could store my furniture in the basement and that I could sublet my apartment. The one major concern that I do have is my job here at the lab."

"Lindsay don't worry. Do you really think that I wouldn't hire you back?"

"But Mac how are you going to hire me back when you are going too?"

"We will use the same policy that allows National Guard and Reserves to deploy. Since this is a request coming straight from the government we won't have a problem getting reinstated. Also in my absence Stella will be in charge and you don't think that Stella wouldn't rehire us in an instant?"

"Well now that that has been settled I do have one favor to ask Mac. I don't want anyone to know that I am going away with you till we have left. I know that Stella knows but please don't let anyone else know. I don't want them thinking that I left solely because of Danny."

"Alright Lindsay. I understand," Mac said as he smiled warmly at her.

The next few days were a blur for Lindsay. Getting ready was taking a toll on her. She had to get the necessary shots, shop for things she would need, store her furniture, interview people to sublet her apartment, coordinate with Mac on supplies/equipment that they had to bring with them, and still wok her normal shifts.

Finally, her last day at the lab came (none the wiser) and Lindsay felt so nervous/excited/scared all in one. She wanted so badly to tell all her friends at the lab but knew that she wouldn't. Danny kept coming to her mind and what would he think of her decision. She decided that she would tell only him because she very simply still loved him. Lindsay knew that it wouldn't be easy to tell him not because she was scared but because he wasn't and hasn't spoken to her willingly in over a month.

Lindsay got her opportunity when she walked into the break room. Danny was in there getting some coffee. She walked in and took a deep breath and began to speak. "Danny. She said softly. She saw him tense up and slowly turned around to face her.

"What do you want Lindsay?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I…."

"You what Lindsay?" Danny interrupted harshly. You want to tell me it's not my fault and that I need to get over it huh?" Danny's voice continued to rise and his tone more harsh.

People from around the lab started to look up from what they were doing. Stella, Hawkes, Adam, and Flack were concerned and made there way over to the break room.

"That's not… what I. I love you Danny and I just wanted to …" Lindsay tried to tell Danny that she was leaving but he continued in his angry rant towards her.

"Get this Lindsay. I don't need you to fix me and I certainly don't love you. Why don't you get that? Why do you think I haven't spoken to you in a while? In fact I only slept with you to ease an itch. You just kept on hanging around like a lost puppy. It was embarrassing. I sort of felt sorry for you. Why do you think I never told anyone about us? But now I've had it. Get lost. Don't call me anymore or anything. Got it?"

Lindsay had stood there white faced with tears running slowly down her cheeks. "I uh um I…"

"You what. Danny yelled at her. You are just sad. You were never enough woman for a man like me." He said with a nasty sneer on his haggard looking face. "Stay away from me." Danny stormed by her and the rest of the very stunned team.

Lindsay knew that the team had heard everything and was crushed. She wiped her tears away and took some breaths in. Nothing was going to heal her heartbreak but she needed to pull it together and face the team and then get the heck outta there.

"Lindsay what was that about," asked Stella. "Are you going to be ok sweetie?" She asked while trying to pull Lindsay into a hug. The rest of the team started to surround her in concern.

"Yeah Linds what was Danny going on about? Were you two dating or somthin?" Flack asked.

"Guys I… I'm going to go now, Lindsay said while giving them her best fake smile. I can't talk about this right now. I really need to go home now." Lindsay began to walk out of the break room when Stella stopped her.

"You know Lindsay," Stella was telling her, "if you want to talk about this I will be right there for you."

"I know Stell but I just need some time," Lindsay said with a sad half smile.

Lindsay glanced at the rest of the team saying good bye to them. Knowing that she probably wouldn't see them for quite a while. But knowing they had no idea she wouldn't come back to the lab for some time.

Lindsay slowly made her way to the Hotel that she and Mac were staying at prior to their departure. She had never felt as bad as she did at that moment that Danny railed at her. Well he would get his request granted she would leave him alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I wasn't clearer on whom I was pairing up. This is a D/L fic. I know it is a bit out of character, but bear with me please. I really do appreciate those who reviewed and their help. Also do not own any part of CSI: NY or their lovely characters. I do however; own Julie Contreras and Matthew Mason just not sure what I want to do with them yet.

After Danny had left the break room he stormed off down the hall with his head bent down. His eyes began to get shinny with unshed tears. He hadn't wanted to yell at Lindsay like that. It took all his energy not to stop and grab her and tell her he did need her and that she was his everything. He saw how he had crushed her and hated himself. But he knew that in the long run if he hadn't done what he did the love of his life would get hurt or worse just by being in his life. She would be a lot safer and remain alive if he wasn't in her life. He was bad news and just plain no good. One only had to look at the long list of tragedies in the lives of people he had cared about. He shoved the door open to the locker room and walked over to his locker and punched it with all the force he could. The pain in his hand did not even compare to the pain he was feeling in his heart at the moment or the unending pain he was sure to feel for the rest of his life without his Montana. He sat down on the bench laid his head in his hands and began to cry. After a while he decided he had better go on home before he gave in and searched out Lindsay and begged her with all that he had to forgive him.

The next day Stella had gathered the team in her office and began to tell them about Mac and Lindsay. Everyone was there except for Danny who had the day off. "Guys I have to tell you something very important concerning the lab. As you may already notice Mac and Lindsay are not here today and they won't be for some time. They have volunteered to help the military refine their crime scene investigative skills in Iraq."

All at once Stella was bombarded with questions.

What do you mean in Iraq?" Asked Hawkes. "They never said anything about this. Why them?"

"Yeah Stell what in the world possessed them to do that?" Asked Flack. He could definitely see Mac going because Mac was a man you just didn't want to ever mess with or get on his bad side and besides that he was a former Marine. But Lindsay? Lindsay was… well, Lindsay was sweet and cute and petite. She made a guy just want to take care of her. Unlike what that ass Messer did to her yesterday. Flack thought that he should have gone after him and beat him within an inch of his life. But he had snuck out of there like the jack off he was and of course today he was off.

"It's a war zone over there." Came from Adam. All eyes turned towards him in disbelief that he had actually said something that obvious. "Well it is." Adam mumbled.

"Guys I can't speak for them but I got the sense from both Mac and Lindsay that it means something to them to go over and help out in their own way, to ensure that men and women in our military can go home to their families."

"I just don't like it." Hawkes and Flack both echoed grudgingly.

"Well whether you do or don't is a moot point guys. We just need to keep them in our prayers and hope that they come home soon. Don't worry so much guys. Mac knows what he's doing and Lindsay is not as fragile as some might think. I have no doubt she can kick ass if she has to. We'll be able to keep in touch through email, letters, the occasional phone call and even the web cams. So come on lets keep on doin our jobs so they don't worry about us."

"Alright Stell, alright. So what are you going to do without two CSI's?" Flack asked still not completely ok with Mac and Lindsay leavin for a dangerous assignment and not even sayin goodbye.

I'm glad that you mentioned that Don. We are getting two CSI's from the crime lab in Albany. There names are Julie Contreras and Matthew Mason." Stella read from the files she was holding. "They should be arriving in about an hour or so. I want you boys to be on your best behavior. Got it? We are going to place Matthew in Danny's office and Julie will work out of my old office and I will move into Mac's till he gets back. Ok guys lets get to work and solve some crime."

The next day Danny came in and started towards his office. As he got closer he saw someone or rather some guy sittin in his and Lindsay's office. More specifically at his Montana's desk. Lindsay must have had Mac switch her office with some guy usually on night shift and he was still there unfortunately. He sighed sadly. As much as he knew it was for her own good he was going to hate not seeing her, smell her sweet yet exotic scent, or experience her in general. Danny loved to just watch and observe Lindsay. Loved to see her odd facial expressions when she was thinking or her excitement when she discovered the answer she was looking for. She could always bring a smile to his face. She was pure and beautiful. Yeah, she was better off now away from him in another office. As Danny opened the door to his office the man in question turned and got up holding his hand out to Danny in welcome.

"Hi man I'm Matthew Mason you can call me Matt." He said with a warm smile.

Danny brushed by without shaking his hand and barley grunted a hello.

"So uh you must be Det. Danny Messer? I guess we're going to be office mates now. I come from the Albany lab." Matt rambled on.

"Matt is it? Danny asked and getting confirmation from Matt. "**Matt**," Danny stressed, let's get this out in the open right now. I don't need a new best friend or even a friend in general right now. Let's just do our jobs and call it a day kay? I don't wanna know your whole life history and I am sure as hell not going to tell you mine."

"Yeah okay man cool with me."

Later that day after Matt started his thirtieth story about his frat days in college Danny had enough. He got up and started towards Mac's office. On his way there he noticed a new face in Stella's office sitting at her desk. That's strange. He continued on and got to Mac's office where he noticed Stella sitting at the desk. What is going on in this place? He's gone for one day and things are all changed around. "Stella, he asked, what are you doing in Mac's office? Who's the chick in your office and please tell me who the looser is sharing my office?"

"Good Day to you to Danny. Please have a seat." Stella said sternly and watched as he stubbornly flopped down into the chair in front of the desk. "The chick is Julie Contreras and the looser as you so kindly put it is Matthew Mason, both are from the Albany crime lab. They are here to fill in for Mac and Lindsay. If you had even bothered for one second to listen to what Lindsay had tried to tell you yesterday, you would know what is going on.

"What do you mean fill in, where are they?" Danny asked with what sounded like concern in his voice.

"Danny, I'm taking over Mac's job for a while. Mac and Lindsay are in Iraq."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Unfortunately do not own CSI: NY or its characters. Once again please bear with me this is a D/L fic. I'm just having some fun with it. I do own MAJ. Andrews, Capt. Jace McClain, Capt. Betts, SFC. Smith and SFC. Hennigan.

Danny sat there stunned. No this couldn't be happening. In a loving but very misguided effort to save Lindsay from himself and all the tragedy following him thru life. She had gone into certain danger.

Stella could see the range of emotions going across Danny's face from extreme shock, fear, regret, and disbelief.

"NO! NO!" Danny said adamantly while shaken his head. "No! You're wrong Stell. Montana wouldn't do anything dangerous like go to Iraq." She could get hurt or worse the words eerily echoed in his head. He dropped his head into his hands. "Why would she do this Stell? Why would she put herself in the way of certain harm or death?"

Maybe it had a little something to do with your speech two days ago? Stella thought of saying, but decided against it because of the pain she was seeing going inside of him. "Danny maybe you don't remember, but not to long ago our little Lindsay walked into "certain harm or even death" while she was undercover. Lindsay has plenty of courage and brains. Jeez, Danny it seems that while you had Lindsay on a ridiculously high pedestal you forgot to actually see her for who and what she is.

"Stell what can I do. I didn't mean any of that crap I said to her the other day. I thought I was saving her," he muttered hoarsely. I thought that if she wasn't near me and my screw up self she would be ok. I thought….," Danny trailed off, "I don't know what I thought. I was just plain stupid." He sighed.

Stella looked at her CSI and friend with pity. Even though she saw what he did the other day and wanted to rip him a new one for it, she knew it couldn't be as bad as the way he would punish himself especially if something did happen to Lindsay. "Danny I don't' know what to tell you. But I do know that you were not the only reason or the deciding factor for Lindsay leaving." She could see Danny relax a little with that new knowledge. "But don't even think for one NY minute that it means I'm ok with what you did." She stressed sternly.

"I know Stell believe me I know. What can I do?"

"Well Danny I can't speak for how to fix things with Lindsay," Stella had walked over to Danny and placed a kind hand on his shoulder, "but I do think you need to visit the department grief counselor to help begin to fix you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Iraq Lindsay and Mac were walking thru the compound to meet COL. Hall and the other soldiers to begin there assignment.

"Can I just say once again Mac that WOW it's HOT! I mean good grief this truly has to be hell." Lindsay whined while wiping sweat from her forehead and nose and pulled at her gray t-shirt trying to create a bit of air circulation.

Mac looked over at Lindsay and laughed. "I understand your pain Lindsay and I hate telling you this but, it's only eight in the morning and it will get hotter. Come on you're a Montana country girl. Aren't you made of tougher stuff? Noticing Lindsay get a little sad at that comment Mac tried to recover. You know Lindsay in addition to being able to fry eggs out here they've also been know to fry bacon and even make pancakes." He heard Lindsay chuckle a little and smile over at him.

"Yeah right Mac, do I look like I just fell off the pickup truck?"

"No Lindsay you don't. What was the building number again?"

"Uh it's 73958." Lindsay said looking at the piece of soggy paper that had been in her pocket.

"Well this is it. Let's get inside before you tell me again how hot it is again."

Lindsay began to laugh at this because she was just getting ready to comment on the weather again.

As they were walking in COL. Hall and his officers were standing around discussing the training that would be going on. They heard Lindsay's laughter and turned towards it. As Mac and Lindsay walked further into the room the men walked from around the table to line up to make the introductions.

"Det. Taylor and Det. Monroe, welcome. How was your first day here yesterday? I'm sorry we couldn't meet. There was some trouble that I had to take care of. Let me introduce you to my men. You both remember LTC. Renner and MAJ. Krandall? When they both nodded yes he continued. This is MAJ. Andrews, Capt. McClain, Capt. Betts, SFC. Smith, and SFC. Hennigan. Men these are the two Crime Scene Investigators from NYC. Lindsay noticed that when it was her turn to shake Capt. McClain's hand he held on a little longer than he had with Mac and he gave her a friendly little grin. Capt. McClain was tall, probably 6' 4", and no more than 190 lbs., very muscled, brown hair and eyes that winked at her. Did he just wink at her? And was she really noticing this handsome soldier and his eyes?

"Detectives I am going to pair you up Capt. McClain and SFC. Smith. You will work together and with the rest of Capt. McClain's men on this assignment. Alright folks we need to go find the other CSI's and get to training. Let me know if you need anything.

After COL. Hall left Lindsay and Mac turned back towards Capt. McClain and Sgt. Smith.

"So Capt. where and when do you want to start the training? We're ready when you are?" Mac asked.

"Sir please call me Jace."

" Jace don't call me sir. You can call me Mac like Lindsay and my team back home do."

Jace looked over at Lindsay with interest in his eyes. "So Lindsay can I call you Lindsay? What do you think of your new assignment?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I do not own anything other than Captain McClain. As a side note Captain McClain is from Texas and has a slight twang that comes out every now and then. I thought it would be cute and harder to hate him. Still a D/L fic. Many, many Thanks to those who are reviewing my story.

It had been a little over three months since Mac and Lindsay touched down in Iraq. Mac, who was use to deployment from his time in the Marines adjusted right away. Lindsay on the other hand was well… she was flourishing in her new environment. She took to all the military stuff like a duck to water. She had impressed everyone, even some of the more battle hardened soldiers.

She had also impressed a certain Captain. And he wasn't shy about letting her know. When they would they get ready to "roll out" to a scene as he put it, he would always double check **her** gear and make her put on her helmet. They were very comfortable with each other now. He would call her Linds in his barley there Texas twang and she called him by his first name. She wasn't ready to give him a nickname like she had with Danny. But she was slowly getting to that point. Danny Messer was no longer at the very fore front of her mind. And she was even beginning to forget a little how handsome he looked and how blue his beautiful eyes were. In fact when the team in NY was able to schedule time to visit with the web cam, Lindsay would always conveniently be at the lab showing the soldiers how to process something. Or Jace would come by and ask her to show him how to properly cast a shoe print or something related to training. One time Lindsay was bent down demonstrating casting techniques and was pouring the mixture into the sandal print they had made in the mock town built inside the safety of the base. They did this inside the base because no one wanted the terrorists to see all their tricks of the trade. As she was doing that, Jace squatted down right behind her and looked over her shoulder. He was so close that she could feel his body heat and his breath on her neck. As she was finishing the demonstration she started to turn towards him and asked him if he understood what she had just done. Their faces were a few inches apart. He grinned and looked at her mouth. "Jace did you get everything? Recognizing that look in a man's eyes Lindsay said his name again, "Jace?" Lindsay whispered softly. "Is there anything else you wanted?"

At that question Jace leaned over a little more and said in a husky voice "No Linds. At least not right here."

Lindsay thought that instead of it sounding like a normal answer. Jace had made it sound like a promise.

Yeah, he liked her and really started to care about her as more than a colleague. There was even an instance of when Lindsay was bending down to pick up a piece of evidence at a scene when they heard a gunshot. Captain McClain shoved her to the ground and covered her body with his strong muscled one. The air was knocked out of her so she laid there for a while stunned.

"Linds…Lindsay." Jace asked slightly panicked. Had she already been hit by the time he got to her? He didn't even want to think that anything bad had happened to her. "Lindsay answer me. Are you okay?" He started to move her vest aside with nervous hands to asses her wounds.

"Uh yeah Jace." Lindsay grunted and slapped at his hands which were moving over her body. "I'm fine, but could you please get off me, you weigh a ton." She stated with a small laugh.

Jace began to move away from her and stood up. He bent down and offered a hand. Lindsay reached out and grabbed it and let him pull her to her feet. Once she got up he still held onto her hand. He stood in front of her looking her over again. Lindsay could see that he was concerned about her and knew it to be true when he brushed his hand softly against her cheek.

Truth be told she wanted to lean into his gentle caress but the ghost of man with handsome blue eyes stopped her. Damn, why did her heart still long to be with that jackass of a man back in NY? Why couldn't it be that easy to fall in love with this gorgeous specimen of a man right in front of her? He obviously liked her. He was smart, driven, funny, and kind. This was so unfair. Maybe she just needed more time away. That sounded good. That had to be it. So with that dilemma solved she let herself lean into the caress just a little and gave Jace a "see I'm alright" smile. "I'm fine now Jace." Lindsay told him. "Let's finish up here and get back to the base. We have that pool tournament to win tonight against the guys from the Atlanta Crime lab and Captain Andrews and his men. "First prize is an ice cream Sunday with hot fudge and I will not accept defeat. You do not understand how long it has been since I have had ice cream since getting over here.

"Man you are a competitive little bit. I would hate to loose to you." Jace told her.

Lindsay laughed at that but thought back to another time when loosing to her wasn't so bad for the recipient.

Lindsay and Jace walked back to the armored humvee not noticing that Mac had witnessed the whole exchange between them.

Mac cared for his CSI like the daughter he never had. He wanted her to be happy. But he knew that Captain McClain was not the one to make her light up like she did around Danny Messer. He saw her try to forget and enjoy being around the Captain, but also saw when a memory would come to her mind. She loved and missed Danny. And even though he was thousands of miles away he saw the same thing in Danny on the web cams. Mac felt badly for the man because he saw how the first couple of times with the cameras how fidgety Danny was. He was trying to see if the person walking up to Mac or behind Mac was his Montana. Mac also saw the defeated look in his eyes when he realized that she wasn't going to join him. Mac had found out what had happened between Lindsay and Danny on her last day at the lab. Needless to say he was upset with Danny until Stella had explained the reasoning behind the incident and from what he could see Danny was definitely feeling remorse and wanted to apologize profusely. What could he do? How could he help?


	5. Chapter 5

Khalled Mubarak

A/N: So very sorry for the long wait. Lost my muse with the strike and then with the cheating episode. Thanks to all who are reviewing. Keep them coming please. I only own … well nothing. Sadly, CBS and the powers that be own CSI: NY and their characters. Didn't want to drag out an angsty encounter so please pardon my gloss over. Not very technology savvy so anything that doesn't make sense is purely my fault and fiction. Any OC's are mine.

A couple of nights later Mac and Lindsay were in their makeshift office discussing how the training was going. Unbeknownst to Lindsay, Mac had rescheduled the web cam visit with the lab back in NY. He knew that Lindsay had purposely avoided it due to the hurt she felt. But, that was hopefully going to change tonight due to some friendly meddling from him and a beautiful curly headed detective back home.

Lindsay had started to tell Mac about a technique that the Oklahoma City lab had taught her when there was a chiming noise coming from Mac's computer. Since she had never been there when Mac got visits from the lab via web cam she sat there watching him reach over click his mouse on the cam icon. The next thing she knew was she saw her team (Stella, Flack, Hawks, Sid, Kendall and Adam) on the screen and they saw her. Mac started saying hello to everyone and nudged Lindsay under the desk to say something. It had been some time since Lindsay had seen her friends that all she could do was sit there stunned, but when she felt Mac nudge her she got over her surprise and excitedly said hello to everyone. After about fifteen minutes Lindsay saw Danny walk into the office in NY and coughed to get Stella's attention and look hesitantly over to the cam and nervously lick his lips. Stella turned around and smiled and motioned to the rest of the team to follow her out of the office. Lindsay heard her friends saying goodbye and promising that they would talk soon, but she only saw Danny. She also felt Mac leave her side and the office. They were alone.

Danny moved to sit in front of the cam. Man, he thought he was scared and very nervous, but he had to talk to her. He needed to hear her sweet voice. He wanted her to know why he did what he did.

"Hi Lindsay," Danny gruffly said.

"Danny," Lindsay returned stiffly.

"Uh… How are ya doin?" Danny knew that this was not going well. He saw the anger and frustration on her beautiful face.

"I'm great Danny. Just peachy. Now that we've gotten the niceties out of the way I have to go. I have an early day tomorrow." Lindsay began to get up from her chair.

"Wait Lindsay. Please just sit back down. I need to expl…."

"No need Messer." Lindsay cut him off. "You made yourself quite clear months ago. You wanted me out of your life. You got your wish." Lindsay got up again from her chair and made the move to leave.

"Lindsay I love you." Danny sobbed out load.

Lindsay stopped in her tracks. He couldn't have just said those three little words to her. It wasn't fair. She had enough time away from him to begin getting over him and he comes right out with those three little words. Those three little words that melted away any ill will towards him.

Danny saw that Lindsay had stopped and prayed that she believed his heart felt words. He did love her. Always had. Always will. "I know that what I said that last day you were here was horrible. I just wanted to protect you baby from me. So many people have gotten hurt or worse just by knowin me. I couldn't take it or survive if something happened to you. I know that it may sound stupid but you are my life Lindsay. I can't stand it without you. Please baby, please forgive me." Danny wasn't sure that if what he was saying was getting through. She was still turned away from him.

Lindsay was crying. That stupid, ignorant, lovable, handsome, jerk. She loved him but wasn't going to let him off that easy. He was going to have to grovel a lot more. She slowly turned back towards the cam with a small smile on her lips and in her eyes. "You do not get off that easy Messer." Lindsay sat back down and they began to talk.

Mac had decided that he had given Lindsay and Danny enough time so he walked back to his office. When he cracked open the door he was surprised. He actually heard soft laughter. He backed out and silently closed the door. He turned to walk away and ran into Captain McClain. "Oh Captain, how are you?"

"Can't complain Mac. So where are you headed?"

"I was going to go get something to drink. Feel like joining me?"

"Sure thing Mac. Should we grab Lindsay?"

"No I don't think so Jace. She's on an important call back home."

"Is everything okay? Nothing bad I hope?" Jace asked with concern.

"No no." Mac laughed. "In fact it is great news. Walk with me and I'll let you in on the news."

An hour later Lindsay yawned.

"Hey Montana, you should go get some rest. I won't say sorry that I kept you up talkin because I'm glad you are talkin to me, but I do apologize for not apologizing sooner." Danny said with a sincere grin.

"Thank you Danny."

"Now ya gotta promise me Montana that you're gonna write and call and do these web visits more. I hate that we're so far apart but now that we are on the way to bein good again we need to keep up the communication. Right?"

"You're right Danny. We'll talk soon I promise. Lindsay said with a genuine, caring smile.

Lindsay signed off and sat at the desk for a moment. Things are going my way, she thought.

Khalled Mubarak was sitting with his men. He wanted to get the attention of the upper echelon in the organization. He needed. No. He wanted to prove his loyalty. And he knew just how to do it. That was why he held the meeting. They were going to take some hostages. Once they had done that … well there was many things that they could inflict on the infidels that would get some attention, he thought with an evil smile on his face. His spies had told him that the Americans were using civilian men and, even civilian women to help catch his fellow brethren in this war. That would be his way. He would take the American civilians.


End file.
